High School Reunion
by Autumn Fury
Summary: Danny tags along with Steve to his high school reunion. While there, Danny bets Steve that his old girlfriend won't talk to him. The stakes? Steve will have to dress like a professional for one day...If he loses.


**A/N:** I know that Steve was sent away from Hawaii when he was young, so I don't think he actually graduated there, but this is what one of his reunions might be like. I want to say thank you to my sister, Riter's Fury, who wrote this with me.

**High School Reunion**

"Look, I'm not letting you out of my sight until we catch the people that tried to kill you," Danny said as they drove to Steve's house.

"If they were trying to kill me they could have done it back there, easily. I'll be fine, Danny, really," Steve said coolly.

"Does it really matter one way or another if they tried to kill you or kidnap you?" Danny asked, exasperated with his partner's lack of concern.

"Well, actually it does, because one way I would be dead and the oth-"

Danny cut him off.

"What is wrong with you? Do you even understand what just happened back there? he said, his voice raising. "Two guys with big guns came after you, out of nowhere and you act like it happens every day!"

"Danny, just calm down, alright. I want to get to the bottom of this just as much as you do, but…" Steve paused as he pulled into his driveway.

"But what?" Danny asked.

"But, it will have to wait until after tonight," Steve said as he shut off the car.

"Why do you even want to go to your high school reunion?" Danny asked.

"Believe it or not I had somewhat of a social life when I was in high school," Steve said.

"_Had_ is the key word."

"Watch it, Danny," Steve said getting out of the car.

"I have to go with you, you know?"

"I am not going to my high school reunion with my worrying partner trailing behind me," Steve said shutting the door.

"Well, too bad," Danny replied getting out of the car. "I'm going with you no matter what you say, so build a bridge and get over it."

Steve stopped and looked at his partner.

"Fine, but you're not going dressed like that."

"What are you my mother now?"

"No one in Hawaii wears a tie. This high school reunion is casual dress, so if you wanna come, then you need to blend in."

"Excuse me, Mr. Let's-hang-a suspect-off-a-roof. _I_ blend in just fine."

"I'm serious, Danny," Steve said and then disappeared inside his house.

"I know how to blend in," Danny mumbled to himself before following Steve.

***H50***

"Would you _please_ stop disappearing on me like that?" Danny scolded when he finally found Steve.

They had only been at the high school reunion for twenty minutes and Steve had already managed to disappear three times.

"Look, just calm down, alright," Steve said.

"Fine then, if you don't want me here to protect you, then I think I'll just go and hang myself," Danny replied.

"You can't," Steve said pointing to where Danny's tie would normally be hanging from his neck. "You don't have a tie, remember?"

"Well you see, _Steven_, that is where you'd be wrong," Danny said reaching into the pocket of his jeans. "You may not have let me _wear_ a tie, but I _never_ leave my house without a tie _somewhere_ on my person."

As he said this he pulled a tie out of his pocket and held it up for Steve to see.

"Really, Danny? You brought a tie with you? Put that away before someone realizes what it is and decides to try and take you away," Steve said, a smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, _then_ would you be concerned about someone getting kidnapped?" Danny asked, implying once again about Steve's narrow escape that same morning.

"Okay, Danny, I agreed to let you come along with me tonight because you were worried that someone might try and take another crack at me, but now you are just ruining any fun that I might have."

"Oh, so now I'm a worry-wart and a kill-joy. Great, just great."

"I didn't say that," Steve exclaimed.

"Yes, you did," Danny said starting to get his tone. "You said that I was worrying about you and that I am preventing you from having any fun. That's the same thing as a worry-wart and a kill-joy."

Steve was about to say something else in his defense when a couple walked up to them. The woman looked at the picture on Steve's name tag.

"Oh, my gosh, Steve! It is you," the woman exclaimed.

He looked at the woman's name tag and remembered instantly who she was.

"Wow, Sarah Morgan. I don't believe it. It's been so long."

"Dear," Sarah said turning to her husband. "This is Steve McGarrett. Steve, this is my husband Bill." The two men shook hands. "Steve was the quarter back for our

football team."

Then Sarah seemed to notice Danny standing there for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said turning to face him. "I didn't mean to be rude." She noticed that Danny wasn't wearing a name tag. "And you are?" she asked.

"Danny Williams. I'm Steve's partner."

When he said this the couple was slightly taken aback. They felt a bit awkward.

"O-oh, so you two are _partners_," Sarah said clearing her throat. "Well, ah, w-where did you two meet?"

Sarah was obviously trying very hard to stay cool.

Steve realized that Sarah and her husband didn't understand that he and Danny were merely _business_ partners.

"Oh, no, Sarah," he said explaining. "I head up the governor's task force and Danny, along with two others, work with me. So in that respect, the business respect, Danny and I are partners."

Sarah and Bill seemed to breathe now.

Danny, realizing what the couple had thought, couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me," he said. "There is no way I would _ever_ choose to be partnered with

Steve in anything _other_ than business. I mean, I didn't even really choose to be business partners with him. This guy," Danny said pointing to Steve, "is a _major_ health hazard. The first day I met him, I was shot at, practically flew onto a boat, _in a car_, and-"

"Danny," Steve said interrupting his dramatics. "I think they get the point.

I'm sorry," Steve said turning to Sarah and Bill. "He has a tendency to overreact-"

"What?" Danny exclaimed, cutting him off. "Overreact?"

"_And_," Steve said finishing, "be a bit dramatic."

Danny raised his eyebrows in disbelief when Steve said this.

"It was so nice to see you again, Sarah," Steve said. "Sorry, but I think I should show Danny where the drinks are."

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"So, how old were you when you graduated?" Danny asked when they had reached the drink table.

"I was eighteen, just like most people are when they graduate," Steve answered.

"Really? 'Cause I could have sworn you were held back."

"Will you stop making a scene," Steve said looking around the room.

"Oh, so this is a scene. Really? Because the last time I checked, two guys having a conversation is _normal_, but almost getting kidnapped _isn't_."

"Will you just shut up," Steve said looking around.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, I am standing here same as you. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but either you really _are_ paranoid that someone is trying to kidnap you _or_

you are looking for someone. Which is it?"

Steve didn't answer.

Danny whistled.

"Hello, earth to, Steven! Did you hear me?" he said following Steve's gaze to where it had stopped on a tall woman with dark hair that had just entered the room. "Is that who you have been looking for?"

The smile on Steve's face answered his question.

"Danny, do me a favor and get lost for a while," Steve said.

"You want me to get lost? I am here protecting you from dangerous kidnappers

and you want me to get lost? She could be one of them."

"No, she isn't."

"Then who is she?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at him and then back at the woman.

"She was my girlfriend in high school, alright."

"Whoa, _she_ was _your_ girlfriend? No way. She looks like she is way out of your league. I think she is out of everyone's league."

"I'm going to go say hi."

"I can't believe that girl ever spoke to an idiot like you."

"You can't tell that by looking at her. And I was really quite a catch in high school. I still am actually," Steve said grinning.

"Wow, okay, you know what, why don't we just find something for you to do, alright?" Danny said looking around.

"I have something to do. I'm going to go and talk to Amy."

"No, I mean something _else_ for you to do. Uumm…there," Danny said pointing to two guys standing a little ways off. "Now don't those guys look a little suspicious to you?"

"So book 'em Dano," Steve said grinning.

"Alright," Danny said raising his hands in front of him, giving up. "But I bet she won't talk to you for more than a minute."

"I'll take that bet," Steve said starting to walk away. "What are we betting anyway?"

Danny pulled the tie back out of his pocket.

"I win and you dress like a professional for a day."

"What if I win?" Steve asked.

"You won't win."

"Well, I will still come up with something for you to do," Steve said walking away.

As Steve got closer to Amy, he realized that he was nervous.

_Calm down, Steve. There's nothing to freak out about. She's just a woman,_ Steve thought to himself. _A very beautiful woman. Maybe Danny is right. She's not going to talk to me. What? Did I just think that? I must be bad off because now I'm starting to agree with Danny._

Steve took a deep breath and approached Amy

"Hi, Amy," he said.

She looked up from her phone and turned toward him.

"Do you remember me?" he asked. "Steve McGarrett?" _What am I saying? Of course she remembers me. We dated for almost two years,_ Steve thought.

Amy laughed.

"Of course I remember you, Steve. I don't date guys and then forget them," she said and looked deep into his eyes. "It's really nice to see you again."

"You too," Steve said. _She's glad to see me. And she never forgot me. So why did she break up with me?_ "So," Steve started to ask a question, but Amy's phone rang.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Steve, but I really have to answer this call."

"Oh, y-yeah, of course. No, yeah that's fine. I understand," he managed to say.

"Thanks," Amy said and then turned and walked away, answering her phone.

"Well, that went well," a voice said from behind Steve.

He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Danny," Steve said. "Do me a favor and shut up."

"Oh, touchy, touchy," Danny said with a look of fake hurt on his face. "By the way, do you even own a tie?"

Steve didn't answer and so Danny just grinned with satisfaction.

The rest of the evening was a big disappointment to Steve. Every time he tried to talk to Amy she would suddenly leave or someone else would come up and take her away and Danny was there every time with a wise crack or a laugh.

Steve finally had enough and decided to leave.

"Don't forget tomorrow you have to dress like a professional," Danny reminded him as they walked to the car.

Steve's irritated expression was his only reply.

"You're really taking this hard aren't you?" Danny asked. "People do change you know? Maybe she has a boyfriend and she just felt weird talking to you. How did your relationship end with her?"

"It just ended. She dumped me right after graduation," Steve said pathetically. "I don't know why. I've spent sixteen years trying to figure it out."

"Maybe she realized it was dangerous to be around you?"

"You're not helping, Danny," Steve snapped, unlocking the car.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry I'm just so distracted thinking about how funny it will be to see you in a suit and a tie tomorrow."

"A suit? _You _don't even wear a suit. I can't work in a suit."

"I won the bet, so you have to dress in what ever I decide and _that_ is a suit. And

don't even think about trying to wear your combat boots with it."

"Is my dress uniform adequate enough for you?" Steve said sarcastically.

"That's a little over the top. A regular suit will do just fine," Danny replied completely amused.

***H50***

Danny was at work early; even earlier than Steve. He wondered if Steve would even show up today wearing the required suit and tie. Chin and Kono arrived and still, Steve wasn't there. Normally, Danny would have thought that odd, but considering what Steve had to wear today he was probably going to come in at the last second; and that's exactly what he did.

"Look at you," Danny said walking out of his office laughing. "Don't you look professional."

"Danny, I'm not going to listen to you make stupid comments all day and besides I look better in a suit than you ever will, so shut it."

"Hey, what's going on?" Chin asked. "Did I miss a memo?"

"Wow, Boss," Kono said nodding her head in approval. "Looking good, what's the occasion?"

Steve didn't answer, he only glared at Danny.

"The occasion is Steve lost a bet with me, so he has to dress like a professional for the day," Danny replied grinning widely.

"A professional what?" Kono asked.

"That's enough poking fun at my clothing. We have work to do," Steve said not wanting to talk about his attire any longer. "And, Danny, don't think you are going to get away with this."

"Oh, really? I think I already have," Danny retorted walking toward his office to do paperwork. "By the way, Steve, I can't wait to see you catch bad guys in _that_. I'm sure you will really strike fear into their hearts dressed in a suit."

"Ha-ha," Steve said turning to go to his own office.

Steve made it through the work day without too many more comments on his clothing, but at the end of the day, Danny needed to get in one last jab.

He walked into Steve's office, but Steve was intent on a report that he was looking over and didn't acknowledge him. Danny took out his phone and held it up to take a picture so that he could document this historic event; knowing that it would probably never happen again.

"Danny what are you doing?" Steve asked not looking up at him.

"Nothing."

"Don't even think about it."

Danny took the picture anyway.

"Hey, could you stand up for a minute so I can get the full view?" Danny asked.

Steve surprised him by standing up and actually smiling for the picture.

"That wasn't so hard was it, tough guy?" Danny said.

Then he realized something wasn't right. Steve was still smiling and this time it was even bigger than before.

"Danny, I never got the chance to introduce you two yesterday," Steve said.

Danny realized that Steve was looking past him at someone else.

"This is Amy Peterson," Steve said walking over to her.

Danny spun around and shot Steve a confused look.

Amy was all dressed up like she was going out on a date.

Steve saw Danny's face and grinned.

"Amy and I are going out for dinner. I'll see you in the morning, Danno."

Steve winked at Danny and left him to his confusion.

"How did he just turn that around on me?" Danny asked himself. "I can't believe it."

The End


End file.
